Tentaciones Nocturnas
by Lintunia
Summary: Cuando el reloj marca la media noche, en la habitación de Alfred se hace presente una criatura demoníaca que hace que el chico quiera quedarse en cama los viernes sociales.


LA SERIE DE HETALIA AXIS POWERS NO ME PERTENECE, SON OBRA DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

HOLA!, GRACIAS POR ENTRAR A LEER. ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, ESPERO QUE NO LES PAREZCA MUY MALO. SOY NUEVA EN FF Y PUES ESTARÉ COMPARTIENDO ALGUNAS HISTORIAS QUE TENGO. NO PENSABA CREAR UNA CUENTA EN FF, PERO AL FINAL ME GANÓ LA TENTACIÓN. =).

ME DESPIDO CON UN BESO, CRÍTICAS BUENAS (O MALAS, NO IMPORTA) Y CON LA ESPERANZA DE REVIEWS.

* * *

-**_¿Estás seguro que no puedes venir Alfred?_**_- _preguntó una voz femenina y decepcionada al otro lado del celular.

**-Estoy seguro Alice, de verdad lo siento, en serio estoy muy ocupado.**

**_-La verdad no sé porque te pregunto, siempre es lo mismo contigo._**

**-Perdóname Alice, de verdad lo siento, ya sabes que los viernes es imposible.**

**_-Está bien, entiendo, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta de Francis_****. _Adiós_ - **Y la chica colgó, claramente enojada.

Alfred suspiró, no le gustaba hacer enojar a su novia, sentía que era injusto para ella y mañana tendría que pedir disculpas como casi todos los fines de semana. Por eso odiaba que Alice le llamara los viernes en la noche, porque ella insistiría, el se negaría y siempre terminaban peleados. Pero no podía culparla ya que él no era capaz de darle explicaciones del porque hacía eso, ella no lo entendería, nadie lo entendería. Se quedó pensando en eso hasta que oyó la alarma de su reloj digital que estaba en el buro junto a su cama, sólo eso hizo falta para que se olvidara por completo del asunto.

Esa era la alarma que le avisaba que ya era medianoche. Ya era hora. Alfred volteo hacia la ventana y clavó sus ojos azules en ella, desde su cama, con su pantalón de dormir puesto. Pensó unos segundos en ponerle seguro, pero lo descarto de inmediato, eso era engañarse así mismo y no tenía caso, aún con seguro, "Él" podría abrirla.

De pronto la ventana se abrió de golpe dando paso a un humo color rojo que inundó la habitación; poco a poco el humo comenzó a acumularse en una forma que pretendía ser humana, excepto por un par de alas que comenzaron a tornarse negras conforme la figura se hacía sólida. Finalmente la "persona" se irguió con gracilidad, moviendo sus grandes alas, despejando la humareda roja para después guardarlas en su espalda. Mientras Alfred sólo miraba expectante, la figura sonrió de lado y puso su pie izquierdo sobre la enorme cama para brincar encima de ella, caminó con paso sensual a lo largo hasta llegar al hombre que yacía recostado sobre las almohadas.

Se sentó sobre su regazo y empezó a acariciar su pecho.

**-Me estabas esperando ¿verdad Al?**- Dijo soltando una risita coqueta y divertida.

Alfred movió la cabeza en señal negativa y trago saliva cuando el demonio empezó a reír.

**-Mentiroso, sabes que no me gusta que me mientas Alfred-** Dijo como si lo estuviera regañando cariñosamente, mientras que con una de sus uñas trazaba un rasguño en el pectoral derecho de Alfred, justo sobre el pezón, de arriba hacia abajo de manera diagonal. Una herida más a la colección en el torso del muchacho.

-**S-Si, te estaba esperando-** Se quejó un poco mientras sentía el dolor y luego la sangre salir de la reciente herida.

**-Así me gusta, eres un buen chico-** Le sonrió, luego bajó al pecho del chico y lamió la herida de forma seductora, manchándose así los labios de rojo. La herida extrañamente desapareció enseguida dejando sólo una cicatriz. Luego subió de nuevo al rostro de Alfred y le dio un beso en la frente dejando la huella de sus labios en ella, como si fuera labial.

Alfred suspiró y sintió un escalofrío placentero, sabiendo lo que pasaría ahora. El hermoso demonio se empezó a desabotonar la única prenda que llevaba, una camisa roja que le quedaba grande, de manera muy lenta, disfrutando las ansias del pobre chico. Miraba al muchacho a los ojos mientras lo hacía y el otro no podía apartar la vista, hipnotizado por sus elegantes movimientos, hasta que el demonio termino su labor y se quitó la camisa eróticamente, quedando totalmente desnudo.

Alfred no decía palabra alguna, los nervios no lo dejaban, además el íncubo que estaba sobre sus piernas no venía a hablar.

Su novia era muy bonita, ojos verdes, cabello rubio y figura grácil, nunca le había sido infiel, además, nunca antes hubiera pasado por su cabeza la idea de besar a un chico, mucho menos acostarse con uno.

Claro, hasta que esta criatura apareció por primera vez en su habitación, seduciéndolo con sus bellos ojos verdes y sus dulces labios. Desde entonces Arthur, como se hacía llamar, venía todos los viernes sin falta, buscando saciar su hambre y su libido a costa suya, él no se oponía para nada.

En las primeras visitas le pareció raro, como un sueño, pero después se dio cuenta de que era bastante real, hasta el punto de llegar a disfrutar el placer que el demonio le brindaba, e incluso a anhelar la llegada de Arthur durante toda la semana.

**-Vaya, de verdad que me extrañabas** – Soltó el demonio en tono burlón, dirigiendo su mirada a su muslo, donde Alfred sin ser consciente de ello ya había colocado su mano y empezaba a acariciarlo.

Es que era una adicción, sus labios, su cuerpo pálido, varonil y hermoso, su piel suave incluso más que la de su novia, era un ser diseñado especialmente para hacer caer en la tentación a quien quisiera. Y con él lo había logrado en un dos por tres. No lo iba a negar, le encantaba tener a Arthur debajo de su cuerpo, escuchando sus gemidos eróticos, acariciando, besando cada rincón, un demonio siendo sometido completamente por un simple humano, aunque Alfred sabía bien que era un juego para Arthur, sabía que el único dominado era él.

No lo soporto más, empezó a devorar los fríos labios del demonio que se pego más al cuerpo ajeno, enredando sus brazos en el cuello. Con su lengua empezó a juguetear en la boca del chico mientras hacía que sus caderas se restregaran. Fue así como sintió que Alfred ya estaba excitado. Arthur sonrió dentro del beso.

Esta sería una noche muy divertida, como lo eran todos los viernes desde hace ya un año.

* * *

ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE LES GUSTARA =)


End file.
